A network called a “body area network (BAN)” is known as a wireless network formed in a human body. In the body area network, a hub as a central device and a node as a terminal device are attached to, for example, the human body and communication is carried out between the hub and the node. SmartBAN which is a wireless communication standard of the BAN proposes a scheme of accessing the hub using two channels; a control channel and a data channel, aiming at low power consumption at the node. For example, three channels or so may be provided for the control channel. The control channel is preferably used in an environment with less interference than the data channel.
An ISM (industry-science-medical) band may be considered as a frequency band used in the body area network. In addition to the ISM-band, for example, use of a license band called a “medical band (M-band)” which is set adjacent to the ISM-band may also be considered. However, since the channel width of the M-band is small, it is difficult for all of various medical-related systems to use the M-band.